Umeka Marhadi
For use in: General RPs, can be a sitter. Name: Umeka Marhadi (NSW) Age: 190 Nationality: Shienar (village near Fal Dara) Hair: Black; she keeps it cut short and out of her face. Eyes: Brown Skin: White Height: 5'9" Voice: Passionless in the true White Ajah fashion.. unless you manage to upset her, and then it's more like an axe sharply chopping at your psyche. Personality: She comes off as imposing to those who do not know her; Umeka has an unpredictible temper, which she feels she's developed some control over. Of course, this means that her explosions out of the normal facade of White Ajah ice are even more alarming than would be otherwise. = Character History = Umeka Marhadi is the second and last child of a soldier and a weaver. She was the light of her father's life, and he would always bring her some sort of trinket whenever he returned home from campaigns. Even her older brother Mord and her mother doted on her, and she never wanted for love or attention. As she grew up, she happily learned her mother's skill at weaving, as well as learning the rudiments of knife from her father and brother. They were close enough to the Blightborder that every home had to know how to protect itself, and with her father often off on campaign, it was best that even a little girl like herself know how best to protect herself. As she entered her teen years, her father died while battling off an especially hot Trolloc raid. Her mother decided to move the family to the market town in Fal Dara for safety's sake. This turned out to be a good decision, as Mord found out he could channel and ran away from home. Both mother and daughter were heart-broken, but continued on the best they could. As she neared her sixteenth nameday, a chance arose for her to go to Tar Valon to try and sell some of her and her mother's works. Angry at Trollocs for killing her father, angry at her brother for running away, angry at her mother (I mean, what teenaged daughter isn't?!), she gladly agreed to travel along with an old family friend who had contacts on the island city. Along the way, she alternated between being ill due to the motions of the boat they traveled in and mulling on her life. It slowly dawned on her that if her brother could channel, perhaps she could too! Umeka was scared by this realization and prospect, but it made a queer sort of sense to her too - if she could channel the One Power, perhaps she could find her brother and help him. It was a queer sort of logic, but it emboldened her to approach the Tower and be tested. Whatever the case, the thought of finding her brother and helping him sustained her through her Novice and Accepted days. Her relative temper and spoiled brat attitude, however, did not; Umeka spent many a day howling under the Mistress of Novices' ministrations before she developed any sort of rough control over it. And while a bright student, she took her time in getting raised; she wanted to learn as much as possible and as well as she could, and didn't realize until she was raised to the Shawl just how much there was to learn AFTER getting raised. Umeka, like all Accepted, thought heavily on what Ajah was best for her. She couldn't find any particular appeal in the Browns, Grays, Blues, or Yellows. Part of her wanted to loathe the Red Sisters for their works with men who could channel; one of them could hurt her brother! She had a healthy admiration of the Greens, and their desire to be at the Last Battle to fight the forces of the Dark One.. but it wasn't for her. Logically, in her head and heart, she knew that the White Ajah would be her home. As she grew into the shawl, she found that her talents lie in careful preparations. She worked often with the Sisters who were leaving the Tower on missions to make sure they were appropriately supplied, whether it be reminding them to get a letter of rights from their bankers, or coordinating with the dovecotes to make sure outgoing Sisters had plenty of messenger birds. She especially loved helping the Greens who were going to the Blightborder with their preparations. while she couldn't understand why anyone would actually WANT to be at the forefront of battle, she couldn't help but admire their dedication to saving people from gruesome death. Eventually, the White Tower discovered the Black Tower. Umeka's heart leaped; perhaps now she would found out her brother's fate, if he had managed to live that long! When Sisters went to the Black Tower, she implored the ones she was friendly with to send back word of Mord if any was to be had. Alas, there was no news of her brother; she had to come to terms with the fact he had probably died a painful death on his lonesome some years ago, else she'd've met him one last time in the Tower before he was gentled. Part of her died with that realization; she had loved her brother greatly, and was only happy he'd not fallen afoul of a Red Sister. Not that she disliked all Reds - she knew there were many within the Ajah who felt there had to be a way to help these men short of gentling them and condemning them to a short, empty life. Still, she was wary of the as a group, and tended to keep her opinions about the majority's treatment of male channelers to herself; why risk her neck because some hardly thought of male channelers as human?! As her star rose within the Tower and the Ajah for her good works, her Ajah decided that she should be a Sitter in the Hall. Umeka wasn't too sure that her Sisters had thought it out too well - she was very independent in her opinions, and not easily swayed by the First Reasoner's logic when it didn't match her own. Still, she did her best to be a credit to her Ajah in all aspects of her life, and tried to accede to the greater consensus within the Whites.. when she felt it was prudent. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios